


[Podfic] Common Tongues: Unassuming Brilliance

by Holly (HHarris)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Genius!John, It's Gen right now… but just you wait, Language Kink, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, sapiosexual!Sherlock?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2615228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHarris/pseuds/Holly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"John may be predictably average in most things, but there are a handful of areas in which he knows he is uncommonly skilled. He can make a great cup of tea, for one. He's also good at patching folks up, putting bullets precisely where he wants them, and listening.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The one skill that John is perhaps most exceptional in, though, is language. John is a polyglot."</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Common Tongues: Unassuming Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Common Tongues: Unassuming Brilliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560281) by [jinglebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell). 



> Infinite thanks, kudos, strawberry ice creams and squishy, wet mermaid kisses to [Jinglebell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell).  
> Future chapters will come as quickly as I can muster. Thanks for listening!

| 

  
**Duration: 17 minutes**

[Download MP3](http://www.soylenter.com/wp-content/uploads/CommonTongues_ch1-2.mp3) (15.74 MB)  
Right click and "save as"

Based on [Common Tongues: Unassuming Brilliance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1560281/chapters/3308813), an original work by [Jinglebell](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jinglebell/pseuds/jinglebell)  


Source text for your reading pleasure:  
[Chapter 1: Some German](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1560281/chapters/3308813)  
[Chapter 2: Un Peu French](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1560281/chapters/3395534)

**Thanks for listening!**  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, so please excuse any uncaught flubs.  
> If one of you darling listeners would like to beta future chapters *waggles eyebrows* message me! Or catch up with me on tumblr @ [musthaveblackedout.tumblr.com](http://www.musthaveblackedout.tumblr.com).


End file.
